


of sexual tension and shipping on the TARDIS

by professortennant



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: It's in the way the Doctor's larger hand splays across the entirety of Rose's back, lingering there until the last possible moment when fingertips just brush the thin cotton of her shirt.It's in the shy gaze of Rose, timid and bold all at once, drinking the Doctor's body in because for once he's shed his heavy leather jacket and is tinkering quietly under the console.





	of sexual tension and shipping on the TARDIS

Jack Harkness knows a thing or two about sex. He doesn't want to brag too much, but he's been around the block more than once with very few complaints and more than a few pleased customers.

It's because Jack knows so much about sex, that he's for the first time well and truly baffled as to why his newest companions are not shagging against every available surface of the TARDIS. 

The sexual tension hangs in the air thick and heavy and Jack feels like he is suffocating under its weight.

It's in the way the Doctor's larger hand splays across the entirety of Rose's back, lingering there until the last possible moment when fingertips just brush the thin cotton of her shirt. 

It's in the shy gaze of Rose, timid and bold all at once, drinking the Doctor's body in because for once he's shed his heavy leather jacket and is tinkering quietly under the console.

It's in the way their hands brush constantly when they are out on adventures until someone finally caves and grabs the other's hand. Their hands and fingers intertwine, palm to palm and pulses racing.

Jack notices it is also in the way the Doctor growls at Jack whenever he gets too close to Rosie's personal space. It's in the way Rose flushes under Jack's attention but her eyes inevitably stray to the Doctor's.

It's essentially created quite the predicament for Jack. He's confronted with two options: Seduce Rose, the Doctor, or both, give them the shag of their life, cut out some of this sexual tension and then he can breathe easy again. Or, he can put together one hell of a scheme, get the Doctor and Rose laid, everyone gets their happily ever after, and Jack can be dropped off off-planet for a little R&R. 

Judging from the way Rose can't stand to flirt with him for more than 5 minutes before her gaze settles firmly on Mr. Leather. And the Doc can't seem to stop glaring at him long enough to appreciate his fine body, he figures it's Plan B.

He's decided that if there's one thing he's great at, it's sexualizing a situation. He might be a pretty face and a hot bod, but he knows how people operate and judging by the frequent growls coming from the Doctor's direction, he figures he's got a possessive streak in him. 

Perfect.

"Uh, Doctor? Does the TARDIS put locks on the bedroom doors?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and his Northern burr rolled over him. "No. Why you asking?"

Jack smiled innocently before deliberately moving his eyes to Rose, looking up and down her body. "No reason."

The Doctor looked between Rose and Jack before crossing his arms and stomping off to the kitchen. Jack grinned. Nothing like putting a little thought in his head.

Phase One is complete. From that moment on, Jack Harkness puts every available flirting technique to use on Rose when the Doctor is around.

He stands too close. He whispers in her ear. He makes sure that the Doctor sees every little touch--however unnecessary. Jack wants to whoop and holler with delight with every growl, glare, and gaze that comes from the Doctor. 

He knows he just needs one more nudge and the Doctor will be pushing Jack aside and taking Rose Tyler to the nearest bedroom.

Not that Jack blames him. Rose Tyler is the kind of woman he's normally be all over--curves in all the right places, great smile, and a compassionate heart. It's the compassionate heart that makes him take notice because it's been a while since anyone's been compassionate to Jack Harkness. Perhaps that's why Jack is so eager to see Rose happy. She's wormed her way into his heart and she's the annoying little sister he never had.

As for the Doctor, Jack sees a broken solider who has found salvation in a human shop girl. As a soldier himself, Jack understands the need to bury yourself into the warmth of a woman (or in Jack's case, anything) and lose yourself to sensation. If he's honest with himself, Jack knows the Doctor is aching for something more than a one night stand with Rose. He's looking for forever--however temporary it might be. 

Jack gears himself up for the last phase of his plan. The Doctor and Rose are laughing and dancing by the TARDIS console, oblivious to everything around them as usual. In Jack's opinion, there is far too much space between the two of them. He can hear his old grade school teacher now, patrolling school dances and muttering "Make room for Jesus".

Jack knows exactly how to push the Doctor over the edge and that's to shock him.

That's really the only explanation Jack can offer for his sudden (and very breezy) bout of nakedness. He's completely stripped bare. If there's one thing Jack Harkness is, it's an exhibitionist.

He confidently strolls through the console room, a hand covering his nether regions. He'd make a crass joke about the hand not being big enough to cover everything, but there are more important matters at hand--like matchmaking.

"Uh, Doctor? Mind if I cut in?"

It's almost worth the look on the Doctor's face. Eyes narrowed, chest puffed out, spluttering and incoherently angry. 

"JACK. CLOTHES. NOW."

The words are a mix of growls and yelling. If Jack wasn't so concerned with hooking up his new spaceship family, he'd be incredibly aroused and angling for a good time. But no. 

"What? Just wanted to see if Rosie wanted a little action." He sends a mischievous wink in Rose's direction, who blushes fiercely before hiding a giggle behind a hand. Her eyes are glued to the Doctor, who is advancing on Jack like a panther stalks its prey.

The words out of his mouth sound like they've been scraped over gravel and glass, spoken in low tones.

"Jack, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You will not touch Rose. She is not yours for the taking. She is mine." Rose gives a little gasp, but Jack is too caught up in the Doctor's words to check to see if it is from indignation, arousal, or both.

The Doctor isn't done.

"Rose Tyler is mine. So I suggest you stop the flirting and the personal space invasions and the walking around stark naked. If you are so desperate, we can arrange a brief vacation at one of your preferred locales, otherwise get your naked arse back into your room, take a cold shower, and put some clothes on. We clear?"

Jack grinned. "Crystal!"

He saunters out of the console room, but lingers in the doorway, anxious to see if this is it. If this is the moment the Doctor cracks. He gets his answer soon.

"Oh, I'm yours, am I?"

The Doctor growled--really, there's gotta be a better word for it because it's primal and possessive but Jack can't think of anything better.

"Yes, Rose Tyler. You are mine, I am yours, and no pansy ass captain is coming between us."

Jack chances a glance around the corner. What he sees shocks him. Rose is positively beaming. 

Her arms are wrapped around the Doctor's back, rubbing soothing circles into the worn leather. Jack is amazed that with each completed circle, the Doctor is growing less and less tense until he is practically purring into Rose's neck.

"You do realize he's going to be insufferable, right? He's going to think he's played matchmaker or something."

The Doctor pulls Rose closer to his body so that they are pressed together head to toe. He briefly kisses Rose before moving his mouth up her jaw and nuzzles into her hair.

"I don't care, Rose. I'm just glad we don't have to hide anymore."

Rose's response, whatever it may have been, is cut off as the Doctor takes full possession of her mouth and Jack wants to stay and watch and maybe pick up a few pointers because judging by the mewling and groaning from Rose, the Doctor knows a thing or two.

Still, he feels foolish. He's been played for a fool.

A slow grin finds its way to Jack's face, At least they got to see the goods they were missing out on.

Puffing out his chest, Jack saunters back to his room, whistling a merry tune.

All in a day's work.


End file.
